Family in the Heat
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Archie gets a job offer in Sparta Mississippi, as the family noticed he is acting strange at first, but put it off in which once they arrive in town, a murder, a secret and strange meetings occurred.


**Family in the Heat**

Disclaimer: The characters of All In The Family and In The Heat of the Night are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

Chapter: 1

 **That family Heat**

 **New York City, New York**

Bunkers Residence

An echo of the phone is ringing in the background as a woman in her 40's early 50's runs to the phone and picks it up as lunch time on a beautiful Saturday and then he listens to the voice and nodded as she speaks back.

"ARCHIE," said the woman "There is a man on the phone for you, hurry up"

A flushing sound is heard in the background as a pudgy looking Caucasian male walks down from the stairs and looks to be in a grumpy mood, he shaking his head as he wondered what it is now. He just wanted to relax on this Saturday and watched the ball game or something.

"Right I'm coming," said Archie "Damn dingbat yelling all the time," he takes the phone and said "Yeah," he nodded and listened, "Oh…where, I see. I will get back to you. Need to discuss with family." He hangs up the phone "Little girl, Meat-head get in here now." He yelled.

"What is it Archie?" asked Edith

"What is it daddy," asked Gloria

"What happened, Arch," said Mike "Did someone rain on your parade,"

"No….," said Archie "I got a job offer to supervise a warehouse,"

"Where daddy?," asked Gloria

"I bet its sunny California," said Edith "Oh boy we get to meet the movie stars, lay on the beach, and-"

"No it's not," said Archie "It's Sparta Mississippi,"

"Guess you'll feel right at home with the rest of the white trash Arch," laughed Mike

"Shut-up meathead," said Archie

"The south daddy," said Gloria "It sounds dangerous, you know those KKK members can be very racists, the cops can be very mean to Northern people like us,"

"The man can be ruthless," said Mike "I wonder if I can get a job somewhere in the town,"

"Yeah as a meathead," grunted Archie "I'm going to paid a lot of money and we'll find a place in Sparta…I'll call them back to take the job,"

"What's wrong Arch," asked Mike

"Nothing," said Archie

"Come on Archie you can tell us," said Edith

Archie blows them off as he goes to the phone and calls them back, after that they get started by moving out and selling their place.

 **Sparta, Mississippi USA**

 **Five days later** : New Bunker Residence

It took at least five days to get to Sparta as Archie was driving rather slow to get there and they had already sent their furniture ahead of them to a nice house they had chosen in Sparta. Archie had used his car that he never driven in the city due to too much traffic and once they got to the outskirts of the town it looked rather peaceful and nice. Finally arriving at the house it looked rather southern and white as all of them got out of the car, as they walked inside.

"Wow it's really nice," said Edith "We could grow old together and die here,"

"You dingbat, we are old," said Archie "Go make me a sandwich I'm hungry,"

"But we didn't bring any with us," said Edith "We could order a pizza,"

"Fine, fine," Archie "I'll be back,"

"Where you going Archie?" asked Edith

"To the moon, what's it look like where am I going," said Archie "To check out the warehouse,"

Archie walked out and got into the car to leave while Edith goes to call for a pizza, she'll go to the market later.

"Ok see you later," said Edith

"I applied for a job as a teacher for a local high school," said Mike "Meeting some woman named Tibbs,"

"Yeah I read the Sparta paper," said Gloria "They have an opening for a waitress position at the Magnolia Café,"

Both of them go their separate ways in the opposite directions, Gloria and Mike have bicycles to ride with as they had it shipped to Sparta.

 **Magnolia Café**

Gloria Stavic parked her bike along the wall of the café and walked inside as the place looked busy as two police officers are there eating away, a large male and a pudgy male as well in which it is Bubba Skinner and Parker Williams, both of them notice the blonde woman who walked in.

"Hey Bubba why don't you ask her out," said Parker

"Don't be such a knot head," said Bubba "Notice the ring finger, she's married,"

"Oh well I am going to welcome her," said Parker

Parker goes over to Gloria as the woman from New York is looking for someone.

"Hi, you're new here right," said Parker "Welcome to Sparta,"

"Thank you officer," said Gloria "I am looking for a Joanne St. John,"

"Right here," said Joanne "Don't mind Parker he is a little too kid friendly around everyone, are you here about the waitress job,"

"Yes I am," nodded Gloria

"Then your hired," said Joanne "Get to work we have hungry people,"

 **Sparta High School**

Mike Stavic parked his bike and walked in the High school as it looked rather quiet considering this is a Sunday afternoon and he was let in as he is asking if someone called Althea Tibbs is here, in which security told him she is in one of the classrooms and so Mike wanders the halls looking for her as he pokes his head in one of the classrooms to see the principle and a African-American woman who looks rather thin and small breasted who is wearing average clothing is there.

"I'm looking for Althea Tibbs," said Mike

"You must be Mister Stavic from New York," said Althea "And you wish to be a teacher, what do you major,"

"Politics," said Mike

"Hmm?, said the principle "Perhaps we can retain you as a teacher for this school considering you are from the North, as Althea and her husband is from Philadelphia, but don't be extreme about things."

"No problem," said Mike

 **Sparta Warehouse**

Archie Bunker arrived at the warehouse as it looked large in a fairly common town like Sparta, he is unnerved for some reason and besides that people keep giving him strange looks, including a few mutters from people while he is driving in calling him _Chief_. He got out of the car and noticed some workers are there as they were waiting for someone named Bunker as he is going to be the supervisor of this warehouse.

" _Chief_ ," said one of the workers "What are you doing here, we did nothing wrong,"

"No if you don't get to work," said Archie "My name is Bunker, Mister Bunker,"

"Whatever you say _chief_ ," said another worker

"Blah, blah," said Archie with a mutter

 **Sparta Mississippi**

 **The Next day: Monday**

Gloria is serving morning breakfast to the breakfast crowd as it has normal customers and she had a long conversation with the owner, who apparently left town for awhile, but came back and found her to be an interesting woman. A coffee cup slipped out of her hand and spilled all over a man's lap as he is startled and angry at this. Archie was inspecting the warehouse and Edith bought some food at the market

"Hey watch it you northern bimbo," said the Man

"Sorry it was an accident," said Gloria

"You did that on purpose bitch," said the man "Get me a cup of coffee or else,"

"Or else what," asked Mike who walked in

"You don't want to know," said the man

"Really," said Mike as he got into the man's face "Real tough guy picking on a girl,"

The man smiled as he turned around for a moment and takes a swing at Mike as he blocked and landed a right to the man's jaw as the man stumbles to the floor and looks embarrassed.

"That was my wife you threatened," said Mike "If you think of laying a hand on her I will kill you, now get out of her, jerk,"

The man wiped the blood from his mouth, stumbled out and left the café as Mike and Gloria hugged in knowing she is safe.

 **Sparta Mississippi**

Several hours later

Sparta police were called to a house a man who was found dead at the foot of the stairs by his wife and once they arrive with Bubba Skinner and Lonnie Jameson they see a nasty scene as the man neck is twisted in the opposite direction and his tongue is hanging out, then Virgil Tibbs walked in and examined the body as he noticed a mark on the man's jaw as if he had been hit.

"So what do you think," said Bubba

"Murder no less," said Virgil "When did the wife found him,"

"She came home, found him dead and called us," said Lonnie

"Any enemies, we can think of," said Virgil

"None, but I heard an incident this morning about him threatening that cute waitress Magnolia," said Bubba "Husband was there as well,"

"I heard that was well," said Lonnie "Knocked him on his butt too, what his name,"

"Gloria Stavic," said Bubba "She is one fine looking lady, the things I would do to her,"

"Stavic, stavice," said Virgil "Mike Stavic, Althea mentioned him a teacher at the High School, where is he now,"

"I think at home," said Bubba "They moved in just recently,"

"I think we will need to chat with him at the station," said Virgil "Let's go,"

 **Sparta Mississippi**

 **Bunker Residence**

Edith knows Archie is still out right now and Mike is home while Gloria is a work at the diner, she of course is making some meal that it will be good for all of them and then she hears the doorbell ring as she runs to the door and opens it in which she sees a black male and a large white male.

"Excuse me is Mike Stavic here," said Virgil "We need to talk to him,"

"Is this about what happened at the diner," said Edith "He didn't do nothing, and who is your cowboy friend he looks like Roy Rodgers, but only very sexy,"

"Thank you ma'am,' said Bubba "But we need to talk to him,"

"Mike you have visitors," yelled Edith "It's the Sparta Police they want to talk to you,"

Mike walks to the door and looked confused.

"Look whatever happened I didn't do it," said Mike

"Come with us to the station, we'll talk there," said Virgil

"Who am I to argue with them man," said Mike "Alright let's go, Edith go find Archie,"

"Okay," said Edith

She watches as they take Mike away in a police car and Edith wondered where Archie is as she decided to go find him.

 **Elsewhere in Sparta**

Archie Bunker just left the warehouse as it had been a long day in which he is about to get into his car until a voice behind his spoke.

"Are you the supervisor," said the woman "Of this place, I want to know if you are hiring African-American workers."

"What are you babbling about woman," said Archie

"Chief," said the woman

"Do I know you," said Archie "No I don't and besides you sound like a loud-mouth hussy,"

"Hussy," growled the woman

Archie blew her off and got in the car as he drove off in which he decided to go to take a walk at that park he heard about, so people can stop calling him chief for some reason and he has a feeling why, but can't put his finger into it as he will figure it out later.

 **Sparta Main square**

Archie had driven to this area as there were some people around and of course he got out as people who were walking kept on muttering chief, but he ignored those mutters as he went to go sit down somewhere or at least he was about to as some reporter came up to him.

"Care to comment chief," said the Reporter

"Buzz off pal," said Archie "It's been a long day, and I don't want to know,"

"You better comment or some bad press might get you ousted," said the reporter

"I said buzz off or I will put my foot where the sun don't shine," said Archie

"Look the public has a right-"he is cut off as Archie kicks him in the groin and falls to the ground.

"Archie," said Edith who came running towards them

"What is it Edith," asked Archie

The police took Mike away," said Edith

"What has that meathead done now," said Archie "Never mind, he is at that police station."

 **Sparta Police HQ**

"Miss Delong," said Parker

"Get out of my way Parker," said Delong

She storms in the chief's office as she sees Virgil and Bill there in which the both of them notice how angry she looks.

"Bill, I never knew you were such a sexist jerk," said Delong

"Harriet what are you talking about," said Bill

"You call me a loud mouth hussy and blew me off by driving away," said Harriet

"Guess that's not far from the truth," muttered Virgil

"Shut-up Virgil," said Harriet

"Chief here is Mike and Gloria Stavic," said Bubba

Bubba escorts the both of them to the chief's office as Mike and Gloria looked surprised to see Archie there and wearing a cop's uniform.

"Daddy," said Gloria

"Arch you're the man in this town," said Mike "I thought you were a warehouse supervisor,"

Then a loud voice of a woman enters the police HQ as Bill Gillespie looks dumbfounded at this and Edith is escorted by Parker in the office.

"Oh my Archie you look so sexy in your uniform," said Edith "You're turning me on,"

"Sexy, Daddy, Archie" echoed Delong "Care to Explain Bill,"

"I've been in my office all day long Harriet," said the chief "Wait…oh my lord please don't tell me he is here,"

"Who?" asked Virgil

Archie walks into police HQ as everyone looked surprised to see the chief in plain clothing and Parker looked confused as he just saw the chief in his office, but could their be two chiefs.

"Chief I thought you were in your office," said Parker

"Move aside you slack-jawed moron," said Archie as he heads inside to see this chief.

"You," coursed both of them

"Two chiefs," said Virgil

"There is only one chief, that is me," said Bill "Been a long time Archie,"

"Well I see you have a meathead working for you Bill," said Archie "And it has been,"

"Why do you two look so alike," said Harriet

"So I have two daddies," said Gloria "Wow mom, I never knew you were into that,"

"I never knew this either," said Edith

"Then what is the deal," asked Mike

"Were twin brothers," said Archie

"It's true, born to the same momma and daddy," said Bill

"Chief I have a complaint to make-" said the Reporter "I uh…think this is a long story,"

"Yeah it is," said Archie

"Well it's been a long day," said Bill "Let's tell it."

After a long story and explaining as well, it was decided that Mike Stavic did not kill the man, but he died from an accident.

The end!


End file.
